Secrets
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Harry was glad to be keeping secrets for now... Written for Alchemy Assignment 10 On Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft & Wizardry forum!
A/N: This story will be a oneshot/drabble and it's for Alchemy Assignment 10 on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardy forum... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

WORD COUNT: 556 WORDS

 **Brief Lesson:** Nicolas Flammel began to experiment with the transmutation of metals alongside his wife. He had taught her the principles of alchemy in the past and, by following to the letter the instructions from the book, they achieved their first successful transmutation, obtaining gold of a far superior quality than the common one and with a much higher level of purity. Flammel remained very discreet and he kept his success a secret as King Charles the Fifth had ordered the destruction of all alchemy labs. Instead, Flammel's reaction was to endow various churches and to order a portal with symbolic figures for Saint Jaques la Boucherie, the neighboring church.

 **Task:** This week's task is to write about a secret.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Harry Potter hated keeping secrets from his best friend, but he had no choice about it. If he did not keep this secret then it could affect the outcome of what he was planning to do and he would not allow anything to go wrong with what he needed to plan. He knew that Hermione was scared to death about losing her parents so he would do anything and everything he could do in order to make sure that she did not lose them. He would not let anything happen to them when he had the power to make sure that nothing happened to them.

Which is why he was once again escaping from Hogsmeade to go to Diagon Alley and then to Gringotts. He knew for a fact that neither Hermione nor anyone else knew that he had become Lord Potter and Lord Black so he would keep that a secret for as long as he could. He had Dobby and Winky assist Kreacher in cleaning Number 12 Grimmauld Place which is where he was going to hide Hermione's parents. He had locked the house down so that only he and those he allowed could enter it. He did not care that the Order of Phoenix no longer had access to headquarters.

He loved Hermione and would do anything for her. He should have told her that he loved her, but he wanted to wait until after he defeated Voldemort. He did not want to end up dying and leaving her alone. He knew that he was probably wrong, but to him at least he needed to keep his love secret so that she would not be targeted even more than she already was. He would tell her once the war was over and finished with, but until then he would keep his love for her hidden from her and everyone else. It was not like he wasn't used to keeping it a secret from her. He would make sure to make it up to her once he rid the world of Voldemort once and for all.

Once he finished his business at Gringotts he sent Dobby and Winky with letters to Hermione's parents explaining to them what he wanted them to do. He knew that he would be alerted the second they were in Grimmauld Place. He could only hope that they explained in a letter to Hermione that they were leaving and why. He did not want Hermione thinking that they had died. Once again, he locked the secret behind his shields in his mind as he casually caught up with Hermione, Neville, and Luna at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade. He was just glad that he had finally learnt Occulemency and was able to block his mind. He would not let anything happen to his love's parents and that is why he kept everything he did a secret from not only Hermione, but everyone else as well. He would not let them be used as pawns like people were trying to use them.

He would wait until the perfect moment and then let all of his secrets be known. He really could not wait until Dumbledore and several others finally realized just how much they messed up. Yes, everything he did today was one secret he was more than happy to keep.

* * *

A/N 2: I did enjoy writing this one... *snickers* I hope you all enjoyed reading it... Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
